custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Warning
Storm Warning is a short story written by Matoro58 as an entry for Vorred's Writing contest Story The Toa of Earth was running as hard as he can. If there's anything he wanted to do before he died, it was to find salvation before the undead got to him. How had this all started? Well, a few days ago, he was sent from the main city of this island to find a Solunus. ''He didn't know who that was, but he accepted anyways. He then took a cross-country trip across the damn island, and he wished that they gave him more information. If this was their sick way of making Toa do missions, then he wanted to get the hell away. And enough of that three virtues dung, this wasn't even his homeland. They didn't give him a chance to explain himself, and he was already on the run from battle-skilled undead that raided his caravan. Ditto undead. He managed to engulf of them in the ground, but there were more. A red Jultin-wearing undead. A yellow-and-black Pakari-wearing undead. A blue-and-black one. A Red-and-Black one wearing an Akaku Nuva. He fled. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he needed to find ''Solunus. ''He wanted to see another Mata Nui-damn day. ''But he will see it...and die. ---- After what semed like hours, he saw a light. And as he got close, t got brighter. Then he saw a two-story tavern, in which there had to be rooms to sleep in. He went in. It was nearly empty. Only three beings were there, including the barman, who was a sturdy Skakdi of Magnetism, and the other two were a bulky Steltian Laborer, and a skinny Su-Matoran. The barman looked at him. "D'you want a room?" He asked in a tired, deep voice. The Toa nodded. "Yes please." He said quickly. The Barman grunted. "First staircase on the right, head up, second door on the west side of the left wing." The Toa followed those directions, and laid down his bed. He closed his eyes with a smile. However, his dreams were painful. First, he saw a coffin. Then he opened it and saw a Skakdi of Psionics laid in a burial position."Arzok? Arzok are you okay?" He said in a dull tone. The eyes of the Skakdi of Psionics opened, but they were dead and Black. "Hello Freztrak. Or should I say goodbye." He screamed as the Skakdi arose. Then the scene changed. He saw a mirror with his reflection. His tectonic Scythe, his Kanohi Calix, and a sinister smirk on his reflection. Then it laughed and swung his Scythe, hitting him. '' ''Then he opened his eyes and saw the Skakdi of Psionics. "Welcome to the land of the living dead, Romulus. Today is the day you're freed." He screamed, and hundreds of bio away, the Toa of Air, Solunus, awoke. ---- Solunus hated dreams. Especially these ones that happened more often with undead. He woke and saw his group. Not really a group. Andron, a male Toa of Lightning. Pirai, a miscolored Toa of Iron. Falecia, a Female Toa of Shadow. And that Bulky prison guard. They were all asleep. He quietly headed for the mound where there was shield and Rahi skull. He removed the shield. Behind it, was mechanism that could spread the Virus that Nuva was using to create undead. However, he had other plans. He needed the legendary Mask of Changing to change it and then everybody is immune to the Virus. It was wonderful, but he had second thoughts. The contents strictly must not be activated until he had the mask. But he had a lead. A traveler had came to them telling them about the Mask of Changing and the village it was buried under. The traveller was insane, and had died a few hours later. But he was pondering his thoughts. He should go there, just to check. But he'd take Pirai and Andron with him, in case they found it first. Then they'd recruit more Toa, and strike against Nuva. And after that the plague would be over. For good. He smiled. He had came a long way, and it was finally time to make Nuva pay. He went to Pirai and Andron and woke them up. It was a six-hour hike to the village, by then it would be late morning. He glanced at the horizon. Dawn was rising, and for the first time, he felt a glimmer of hope. Trivia *The Toa of Earth will play a role in Matoro58's Downfall story Arc. *Freztrak and Arzok belong to Chicken Bond.